fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Kart GP
Nintendo Kart is an arcade racing game created by Nintendo, Brock Productions and Capcom, and published by Fantendo. It costs 50 cents, or two American quarters, to play, and features Mario, Zelda, Kirby, Pinti Land and Mega Man characters, totaling in with 15 starting characters and 20 unlockable characters. A Storage Chip can be purchased for 25 cents and allows data to be saved. Characters Mario All the characters use Karts to drive. *Mario (throws Fire) *Luigi (throws lightning) *Toad (throws Mini-Mushroom) *Princess Peach* (uses Umbrella) *Bowser* (breathes fire) *Yoshi* (spits out Shy Guy) Zelda These characters use Horses. *Link (uses Sword) *Ganondorf (creates shield) *Zelda (teleports ahead) This character uses a balloon. *Tingle* (throws Rupees) These characters use boats with wheels *Cartoon Link* (uses Sword) *Cartoon Zelda* (uses Fire) Kirby These characters use a Warp Star *Kirby (uses Fire Sword) *Meta Knight (uses Sword) *King Dedede (uses Hammer) *Bandana Dee* (use Whip) *Knuckle Joe* (using Kick) *Lololo and Lalala* (pushes block on ground) Mega Man This character rides on the Rush Roadster. *Mega Man (uses Mega Blaster) This character rides on the Red Striker. *Proto Man (uses Shield Blaster) This character rides on the Pop'n'Roll. *Roll* (uses electricity on others) This character rides on the Treble Darkstar. *Bass (uses Destruction Blaster) This character rides on the Wild Arms. *Guts Man* (smashes other racers) This character rides the Skull Smasher. *Dr. Willy* (shoots giant punching glove) Pinti Land These characters ride their Air Rockets. *Pinti (throws crystals) *Blockster (uses fists) *Triguy (uses fists) *Dr. Dasterdly* (uses kart-mounted blaster) *Miss Penti* (uses fists) *Freezy the Ches* (throws Snowballs) Other These characters use an Airship. *Samus Aran* (shoots energy) *Noxus* (throws bomb) This character flies by itself. *Ridley* (smacks with wing) This character rides in a rocket. *Olimar* (throws Pikmin) This character rides in an arwing. *Fox Mcloud* (shoots missile) Gameplay All controls are used to select in-game menu options. *'Steering Wheel' (smaller than the average car wheel). * Accelerate and Brake pedals '''(If pressed quickly the Brake Pedal can also make Karts jump and Powerslide if pressed twice) A Rocket Start can be preformed by hitting accelerate on the green light. * '''Item Button, at the center of the steering wheel. *'Attack Button' - se attacks Bosses 6 bosses are in the game, each based off a series and an unlockable character from it. If one person is playing as the character, it is replaced with the "Mecha" version. *'Bowser' *'Ganon' *'King Dedede' *'Dr. Dastardy' *'Dr. Willy' *'Ridley' How to Play First, the player must insert 2 quarters or 2 tokens, and possibly insert a Memory Chip or log-in to your online profile within the timelimit. They can then ajust the seat and take a picture to merge with Mario's face. They then choose a character; either the starting ones or the characters you have unlocked on your Memory Chip or online profile. You can then choose "Grand Pix" mode or "Time Trial" mode. If the player chooses Grand Pix mode, they can choose any track from the Shell Cup; if they have played them all (as shown on the Memory Chip or profile), they can play the Mushroom Cup and Fire Cup. If the player has completed one of those they can play the Star Cup and Crown Cup. Most characters are unlocked by completing all cups. If the player chooses Time Trial mode, they must race against ghosts of other players on the machine and other playthroughs of the course from the player. They can also race against an average time limit, either normally or Mirror. At the begining, they select 3 items via roulette that can be collect from Item Chests. All modes can be played with up to 4 people if they "Search" for each other at the same time. Chip Changer An add-on called the Chip Changer can be used to transfer Memory Chips to Data E-Cards, which are used in Nintendo Kart (console game) and Nintendo Kart GP X. They are usally placed within distance of Nintendo Kart GP X, and also given to game shops recieving copies of Nintendo Kart. A prototype of the Chip Changer appeared at Fantendo World '13, to show what it used to look like. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Racing Games